pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (The Spacebots and The Care Bears Family Hudson Style)
The Spacebots and The Care Bears Family Hudson's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Penny Forrester (Bolt) *Jill - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Bill - Fred (Big Hero 6) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Sally Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Disgust - Karita Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Anger - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Bing Bong - Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Fear - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Marvel) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Marvel) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Wilbur Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) *Jordan's Joy - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Sadness - She-Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (The Spacebots and The Care Bears Family Hudson Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Spacebots and The Care Bears Family Hudson Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Spacebots and The Care Bears Family Hudson Style) - Sarah Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Spacebots and The Care Bears Family Hudson Style) - Sally Cat We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Spacebots and The Care Bears Family Hudson Style) - Karita Spacebot Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Spacebots and The Care Bears Family Hudson Style) - Elmer Fudd My Bad *Inside Out (The Spacebots and The Care Bears Family Hudson Style) - Iggy Koopa Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Spacebots and The Care Bears Family Hudson Style): Penny Forrester's First Date? *Inside Out (The Spacebots and The Care Bears Family Hudson Style) - Transcripts Gallery Sarah Spacebot (2015).png|Sarah Spacebot as Joy Sally Cat.png|Sally Cat as Sadness Karita Spacebot (2015).png|Karita Spacebot as Disgust Elmer Fudd as Monsieur D'Arque.jpeg|Elmer Fudd as Anger Iggy Koopa.png|Iggy Koopa as Fear Penny Forrester.png|Penny Forrester as Riley Anderson Honey-lemon-big-hero-6-31.9.jpg|Honey Lemon as Jill Anderson Fred-big-hero-6-1.41.jpg|Fred as Bill Anderson Soleil Spacebot (2015).png|Soleil Spacebot as Meg Foghorn-leghorn-plucky-duck-show-8.44.jpg|Foghorn Leghorn as Dream Director Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Rainbow Unicorn Wilbur robinson x reader a futuristic love story by iamademondragon4400-d835uiw.jpg|Wilbur Robinson as Jordan Category:The Spacebots and The Care Bears Family Hudson Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG